We will continue to participate in the various studies of patients with malignant diseases utilizing the protocols of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Our participation in these cancer chemotherapy clinical trials includes entering patients in the various protocols, assisting in the design and execution of protocols by various Committees of CALGB, and serving as members of various administrative, disease, and modality committees of the organization. These studies will be conducted at the University Hospital, Harry S Truman Veterans Administration Hospital, and Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital. In addition, we will attempt to develop a statellite program for four groups of Medical Oncologists practicing in Missouri in order to recruit additional patients for protocol studies. We have been members of this cooperative group for the past 14 years. The association has made important contributions in the areas of education and training of medical students, medical house officers, medical oncology fellows, nurses, and social workers. It also has had a salutary effect on the care of cancer patients in these institutions.